fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Todd Elliott Koger
Background * Candiate for PA House in 2012, district 24. But failed to get onto the ballot due to a challenge. ** See: Petition_challenges * Running against Joseph Preston of Pittsburgh's east end. * http://toddelliottkoger.blogspot.com District 24: Aspinwall, East Hills, East Liberty,Garfield, Lincoln-Lemington, Highland Park, Homewood, Point Breeze, regent Square and Wilkinsburg Background * Product of Duquesne University School of Law. He has a B.A., Political Science California University of Pennsylvania; and, an A.S., Labor Education CCAC. * Former Law Clerk, Allegheny County Planner (Human Services), and Science Teacher. Details There's a long-standing observation that the poor and low-income always get the government they deserve. In District 24, that has meant for a long time "NOTHING!" The incumbent, over and over, term after term, with little oversight has provided no accountability to his constituents. The result: an ethically challenged representative controlled by special interest that treats the poor and low-income like "deadbeats" or worse. But, how can Mr. Preston side with special interest while families in District 24 struggle? How can he call his constituents "deadbeats" when there are four or five houses on each block that are fatherless homes? The bottom line: Joseph Preston is a gimmick, a package to be sold. And, Todd Elliott Koger "keeps it real!" He's from the "cut." No one can call him a "sell-out." Mr. Koger has nothing, but he is known in District 24 as someone who always "keeps his head up." Todd Elliott Koger is a trusted advocate steadfast to the challenge of canvassing the most dangerous neighborhoods (door-to-door, corner-to-corner, housing project-to-housing project) to redress the complaints, concerns and needs of his constituents. District 24 doesn't need another politician who is visible only before election time, always followed by special interest, meeting only with the already self-disciplined and organized block-watch groups or tenant councils. We need someone welcomed by those normally "too hard to reach" because he will produce tangible results and is trusted as a "homegrown" trying to do some good. The registered voters of East Hills, East Liberty, Garfield, Lincoln-Lemington, Highland Park, Homewood, Point Breeze, Regent Square, and Wilkinsburg have asked Todd Elliott Koger to challenge Joe Preston. Mr. Koger has accepted the call and will appear on the April 2012, Ballot. Mr. Koger understands well what is expect of a State Representative. For example: he believes members and staff of the State Assembly must often assist constituents in their dealings with administrative agencies by acting as facilitators or ``ombudsmen.'' Members may properly communicate with agencies on behalf of constituents:'' * to request information or status reports; * to urge prompt consideration of a matter based on the merits of the case; * to arrange for appointments; * to express judgment on a matter (subject to ex parte communication rules); and/or * to ask for reconsideration, based on law and regulation, of an administrative decision. The State Representative should always make clear to administrators that action is only being requested to the extent consistent with governing law and regulations. Harvested from Vote Site Defeated PA House Candidate for State Representative District 24 in November 2012 Election Party: Democrat toddelliottkoger.blogspot.com In our effort to better inform voters, we have assembled the following biographical information about Todd Elliott Koger. All information was provided by Todd Elliott Koger, Todd Elliott Koger's campaign staff, or extracted verbatim from Todd Elliott Koger's website(s). To obtain the views and positions of Todd Elliott Koger on an issue of concern click the appropriate link above or at the bottom of the page. General: Todd Elliott Koger is a Democrat. Heis a product of Duquesne University School of Law. He has a B.A., Political Science California University of Pennsylvania; and, an A.S., Labor Education CCAC. He is a former Allegheny County planner (Human Services). He was selected Whose Who Among Students of American Universities and Colleges; given the California University Distinguish Service Award and California University Progressive Leadership Award; and presented WTAE's, Channel 4 Gold Medal Award (Community Service). The people of Pennsylvania's State Assembly District 24 want and deserve change. For decades we looked to Joe Preston to become more accountable. But, as the years have drifted by, Mr. Preston had drifted further and further away. local leaders have asked Mr. Koger to enter the race because he is about bringing common sense principles back to Harrisburg. Do you know a relative, friend or neighbor who recently experienced a utility shut-off? If so, than, Joe Preston must go! In the months before the Act 201 passed, utility and power companies donated $4,650 to Preston's campaign, according to state records. During each of the previous two years, industry donors gave him less than a third of that. And, after accepting lucrative campaign contributions from the utility and power companies, Joe Preston wrapped a "moral responsibility" cloak around Act 201 (Responsible Utility Customer Protection Act), and rushed from committee legislation that makes it much easier for the seediest financial interest in the country to terminate the gas, electric and water service of poor, low-income customers. That is he reversed a longstanding state ban on shutting off heat during winter. Note: Throughout the entire process, there was not a single public hearing on the measure. Pursuant to Act 201 utility companies can now demand the balance due, a reconnection fee, and two months payment in advance. In other words, Joe Preston adopted the agenda of big business and they reciprocated with cash. All the sordid details of Mr. Preston's cosying up to the utilities in exchange for legislation that allows termination of service on all weekdays (including Fridays) even during winter months, must come out. The residents of District 24 want to know exactly whose interests was served by leaving the poor and low-income without heat, electric and water in their homes during months when the mercury dips into the teens or lower, and wind can be howling and brutal? Joe Preston, over and over, term after term, with little oversight has provided no accountability to his constituents. The result: an ethically challenged representative controlled by special interest that treats the poor and low-income like "deadbeats" or worse. But, how can Mr. Preston side with special interest while families in District 24 struggle? How can he call his constituents "deadbeats" when there are four or five houses on each block that are fatherless homes? The bottom line: Joe Preston is a gimmick, a package to be sold. On April 17, 2006, the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette editorial board decided: "It's time for an unapologetic Preston to go!" On October 13, 2006, Joe Preston continued to demonstrate a lack of remorse telling the editorial board that he, in fact, will not return the pay raise. It's this simple: Mr. Preston is one of the lone symbols of this controversy who still believes a nod-nod, wink-wink from the Governor, local political leaders and the media can protect him from any further public ridicule. In short, Mr. Preston has recently demonstrated unprecedented arrogance suggesting an attitude and confidence that are embarrassing. TODD ELLIOTT KOGER OFFERS FRESH, COMMON SENSE, IDEAS THAT WILL STRENGTHEN THE ECONOMY OF OUR COMMUNITIES, PURSUE PERMANENT SOLUTIONS FOR THE FISCAL PROBLEMS OF SCHOOL DISTRICTS (SCHOOL PROPERTY TAX RELIEF), AND REDUCE THE SIZE OF STATE GOVERNMENT. He is a trusted advocate steadfast to the challenge of canvassing the most dangerous neighborhoods (door-to-door, corner-to-corner, housing project-to-housing project) to redress the complaints, concerns and needs of his constituents. Marital Status: Married to Kellie Family: Daughter: Kineen; Two sons: Todd Elliott, Jr., and Elliott-Todd City/Town: Wilkinsburg, Pennsylvania Birthplace: Pittsburgh Education: Todd Elliott Koger, is a product of Duquesne University School of Law. He has a B.A., Political Science California University of Pennsylvania; and, an A.S., Labor Education CCAC. He is a former Allegheny County planner (Human Services). He was selected Whose Who Among Students of American Universities and Colleges; given the California University Distinguish Service Award and California University Progressive Leadership Award; and presented WTAE's, Channel 4 Gold Medal Award (Community Service). Profession: Occupation: Law Clerk (1) Law Office William Brown Manion (2) Deposition Clerk, Law Office Henderson, Goldberg, Persky, White Experience: Former Allegheny County planner (human services/federal programs policy analyst with emphasis on employment and training, and "at-risk" youth). Former Wilkinsburg Civil Service Commissioner Military: N/A Civic: Community Involvement: Pittsburgh Chapter NAACP Legal Redress Committee; Advisor Wilkinsburg NAACP Youth Council; Founder California University of Pennsylvania NAACP; Wilkinsburg Cable Television Franchise Committee Political: Young Democrats Democratic Party Michael Dukakis for President Campaign Steven Drobac for Congress Campaign. Religion: Religion: Presbytarian (Second U.P of Wilkinsburg) Accomplishments: Selected Whose Who Among Students of American Universities and Colleges; given the California University Distinguish Service Award and California University Progressive Leadership Award; and presented WTAE's, Channel 4 Gold Medal Award (Community Service). Koger